Undead Nightmare
by Jekyll and Hide
Summary: Kate Marshall ,una chica, es secuestrada por Jane Aliston una forajida. Cuando consige escapar descubre que a los muertos han salido de sus tumbas y les a dado por ponerse a andar y devorar a los vivios. Kate y Jane seberan obligadas a unirse para sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de muerte.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando me desperté me encontraba atada de pies y manos, mire a mi alrededor, supuse que estaba detrás de una diligencia de esas que tiene una lona por encima. Me incorporé un poco aunque con dificultades ya que seguramente pasábamos por un sendero, pude ver la cabeza del conductor aunque tenía sombrero y un pañuelo por su pelo deduje que era una mujer. De pronto se paró, yo me tumbe otra vez y fingí estar inconsciente. Pude oír como bajaba y como se iba acercándose hasta que abrió la lona y subió. Note como me agarraba bruscamente del cuello de mi camisa y tiraba de ella para levantarme. Yo me quede quieta a pesar del miedo que tenía, luego me cargó encima suyo. No supe donde me llevaba y no abrí los ojos por sí acaso. Cuando me bajo me dejó en el suelo como sí fuera un simple saco, abrí un poco los ojos y vi que me había llevado a una choza, pero ella se fijó.

- Vaya... Te has despertado, ya era hora. Su voz era amenazadora pero tenía un punto de sensualidad que me dio miedo.

- Que?! Fue lo único que pude decir antes de que se pusiera encima mío y me pusiese un cuchillo en el cuello. Intente moverme para liberarme de ella ya que me estaba aplastando mi pecho.

- Ho... No tengas miedo, no te mataré. Esta vez su voz no sonó tan amenazadora y me tranquilizo un poco.

- Buff! Dije - Menos mal.

Ella se rió y se quitó el pañuelo con la mano que le quedaba libre, pude ver su cara debía tener unos ventipocos, su pelo era corto por la altura de los hombros y color castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran de un marrón miel.

- Chica que indocentes eres... Se acercó tanto a mí que nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros de rozarse y eso hizo que mi corazón latiese más deprisa.

- Voy a violarte... Dijo con una voz sensual y placentera mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Me quede perpleja sin saber que hacer o decir.

- Pero... Sólo me dio tiempo a decir eso ya que nuestros labios se encontraron, yo no hice nada me quede quieta aunque tampoco abrí mucho la boca, ella me forzó para que la abriera del todo y me metió la lengua hasta el fondo, me resistí, empecé a moverme desesperada para que me soltara pero no lo hizo en vez de eso retiro el cuchillo de mi cuello y me desató las manos. Con mis manos libres la agarre del los hombros y pude separarla de mi un poco pero ella me las cogió y me las puso contra el suelo.

- Vasta! Porfabor no... Le suplique desesperada.

- Hooo... Qué te pasa, no te gustó? Me dijo con un posado sensual mientras me pasaba el cuchillo por los labios.

- Si me haces algo más mi padre te ahorcará! Escoria! Note un cambio en su expresión facial y yo me maldije por haber dicho eso. Me agarró bruscamente del pelo y me clavó la punta del cuchillo en el cuello.

- No! Lo siento...

- Tu sabes quien soy Kate!? Me dijo mientras se me iba acercando y otra vez sus labios estaba a escaso centímetros de los míos, pude notar su cálido aliento.

- Como como tu... Como sabes mi nombre? Dije entre nerviosa y perpleja, ella lo noto y se rió pero con una risa malévola.

- Tu padre. Su voz sonó llena de rabia y rencor, pero no dijo nada más, para mi sorpresa se separó de mí y me dejó, también me desató las piernas. Yo me quede en el suelo, sentada, mientras ella se sentó en la cama que había a un de la choza. En mi mente me apareció una repentina ideal pero como si ella hubiera leído mis pensamientos me dijo.

- Que te haya liberado no significa que seas libre, eres mi prisionera puedo hacerte y hacer lo que quiera con tigo y si piensas en escaparte no me lo pensaré antes de volate los sesos.

Me sentí bastante incómoda con toda aquello, sobre todo con lo de "puedo hacerte todo lo que quiera" así que me levante despacio, me fijé que llevaba dos revólveres " si pudiera quitárselos..." pensé.

- Que? Dijo ella, se había fijado que no paraba de mirarla, me traje saliva y le dije poniendo la voz más sensual que pude mientras me iba acercando a ella.

- Quiero follar. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, ella me miro perpleja "Dios que no sospeche"

- Enserio?! Dijo adaptándose le pelo de los ojos.

- Bueno, tu lo has querido... Luego no digas que te forcé. Me tumbe a su lado en la cama y ella se puso encima mío, no supe porque pero note como una corriente cálida me recorría todo el cuerpo y no pude para de mirarle los senos deseosa de ellos. De repente me besó, sus labios me estremecieron y no pude para de besarlos. De pronto se separó de mi y empezó a desabrocharme la camisa, yo aproveché y la rodee con las piernas, ella me miro.

- Quieres jugar? Dijo mientras tocaba mis pechos.

- Si... Tú puedes... Forzarme y para eso me someten con tu revólver. Dije mordiéndome el labio, ella me cogió las piernas y me las bajo. Con cara sería pero sin perder esa mirada sensual, cogió su revólver "Ahora" Pensé. Y sin perderlo de vista me acerquen a ella y la empecé a besar obsesionadamente, le agarré la mano con la que lo sujetaba y se la hice bajar despacio. Le bese y le lamí el cuello, de pronto soltó un poco el revólver y yo lo cogí. Entonces le di un cabezazo en la cara y la aparte de encima mío. Yo me levante de la cama y la apunte con el revólver.

Ella me miro furiosa, pero cuando noto que sangraba por la nariz su voz sonó casi inhumana.

- Saber que tengo otro! - dijo cogiéndolo, se levantó de la cama y me apunto con el.

- Suéltalo Kate! Sólo eres una mocosa de dieciséis años mimada y consentida que nunca ha matado a nadie, y lo aras a hora? No me agás reír porfabor. Yo trague saliva para no ahogarme, la situación me superaba.

- Puedo disparar y lo haré! Suéltalo tu! Y nunca he sido una mimada! Y como es que sabes... Tanto de mi? Lo último lo dije con un tono de voz más amable. Ella me miro fijamente a los ojos y me dedico una sonrisa de desprecio.

- Ya te lo dije antes... Tú padre John Marshall. Dijo bajando el revólver y sentándose de nuevo a la cama, su posado despreocupado me molestó, me ponía nerviosa, sumándose además que no paraba de mirarme los pechos.

- Mírame a los ojos! La volví ha amenazar, no me hico caso.

- Sabes - Dijo cruzando las piernas - Si lo sé no te desató... Y te profano...

- Basta! Eres una enferma mental, pervertida! Dije dije girándome, me abroche la camisa, y en esas me cogió por detrás.

- Ho, no me puedes engañar, se que en el fondo te excito.

Yo me aferre al revólver para que no me lo quitará y sin darme cuenta apreté el gatillo. Ella se apartó de mi. No me guire para ver como estaba y salí corriendo de la choza.

Por mi suerte no me siguió y pude llegar a un rancho. Llame a la puerta varias veces pero nadie salió, de repente hoy unos pasos tras de mí, me guire y vi a un hombre cojo y con la cabeza agachada.

- Señor... No me respondió, sólo siguió cojeando hacia mi posición. Me acerqué un poco, pero con cautela.

- Señor, está usted... El hombre levantó la cabeza y se me escapo un grito. Tenía la cara pálida, sangre por la boca y por todo su pecho, su mirada era inhumana. De repente se me abalanzó, pero pude reaccionar a tiempo y empecé a correr.

Me fui hacia los establos y atranque la puerta con un trozo de madera vieja que no aguantaría demasiado.

- Largase! Le grite pero el hombre seguía gimiendo y golpeando la puerta con furia.

Un ruido inesperado detrás mío me dio un susto, me guire deprisa y apunte con el revólver, que todavía conservaba por mi suerte, y vi un hermoso caballo de color marrón bayo, el pobre animal me miró, su hocico era blanco, y le sonreí, me hizo recordar cuando montaba a caballo con mi madre. De pronto hoy como se rompió el viejo trozo madera y eso me devolvió de vuelta a la realidad. Pude ver como se rompía y la puerta del establo se habría, el hombre entró corriendo cono un loco, yo levante el revólver.

- Deténgase o le disparó! No me hizo caso, así que me armé de valor, le mire fijamente a los ojos y le dispare en una pierna. Es cierto lo que me dijo esa loca violadora, sólo era una mocosa que jamás había disparado o matado a nadie. Pero por mi asombro el hombre se detuvo unos instantes y me miro fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos inhumanos que me helaron la sangre y me estremecieron, abrió su boca y le salió más sangre y empezó a gritar, pero no como una persona sino más bien como una bestia, me dio tanto miedo que se me cayó el arma de las manos y me quede inmóvil, tenía todos los músculos tensos, el pelo se me erizo, intente gritar pero no pude, lo único que pude hacer era llorar asi que cree los ojos y lloré. Pese en mi familia y en lo sola que estaba.

No se que pasó exactamente pero pude oír como el hombre volvía a correr hacia mi, pero el caballo se interpuso, hoy como relincho y luego un fuerte golpe, algo se cayó al suelo. No me atreví ha abrí los ojos, no quería encontrarme con esa pesadilla de nuevo, pero el caballo me acaricio con su hocico, note su respiración en mi cara y eso me calmó, abrí los ojos y vi los suyos, eran precios y el majestuoso, se que sólo era un simple caballo pero su mirada me decía que era especial.

Mire al suelo y pude ver a ese hombre muerto, al parecer el caballo le había dado una coz en la cabeza.

- Gracias... Le susurré al oído y el me golpeó le hombro cariñosamente con su hocico.

Como seguramente el propietario del caballo estaba muerto, me lo quede y lo ensille, pensé que sería difícil pero el caballo se quedó quieto como se me conociera desde siempre.

Antes de salir del establo cogió el revólver del suelo y lo guarde en una bolsa que tenía la silla del caballo. Pensé en ir al pueblo o ciudad más cercana para pedir ayuda o al menos contar lo sucedido, a poder ser esperaba ir a Armadillo el pueblo donde estaba mi padre. Salí con el caballo de los establos.

- Buen chico. Le dije mientras le acaricie la clinera y el movió la cabeza.

- Sabes si mi padre te deja quedar con nosotros te llamaras Jessi, por Jessi James.

Durante el camino me fijé en el comportamiento de los animales, ya que estos actuaban de una manera extraña. Por mi suerte llegue a Armadillo, deje a Jessi en un poster y me diriji a la comisaría de mi padre. Llame a la puerta pero nadie me abrió, volví a llamar y me espere un rato, pero nada, asi que me asome por una ventana. Me quede horrorizada, dentro había sangre por todas partes y vi a unas personas en el suelo, seguramente muertas.

"Que demonios ha pasado!" me dije para mi. Me aparte de la ventana y me puse a pasear por el pueblo con la esperanza de encontrar a mi padre, supuse que habían sido los cuatreros, esos desgraciados.

Anduve por Armadillo más de media hora, ese pueblo es pequeño así que pase más de una vez por el mismo sitio, pero nada, lo único que me llamó la atención fue unas pintadas con sangre por las paredes de las casas, algunas decía " Cuidado, la muerte acecha en cada esquina" y otras " Dios salva nuestras almas pecadoras de estos demonios" Aparte de eso y del olor a cuerpo en descomposición no encontré nada más y la verdad todo esto estaba empezando a asustarme.

No tarde mucho tiempo en ver que Armadillo era un pueblo fantasma, sin saber a donde ir y que hacer, me dijo al Salón.

Cuando entre me tuve que tapar la cara puesto que el olor a cadáveres era insoportable, me pregunté cuánto tiempo llevaban muertos, por su estado tan demacrado calcule que podían llevar mesas o años...

- ¡Quien coño ha sido el demente que ha echo... Me callé de golpe, ya que uno de los cadáveres se empezó a mover. Yo me quede quieta, inmóvil, el muerto se levantó poco a poco, estaba medio descompuesto, se le veían algunos huesos y gran parte de los órganos que estaban por descomponer le quedaban descubiertos, tenía sangre por todas partes y seguramente que los puntitos blancos que le salían de algunos sitios de su demacrado cuerpo eran gusanos.

Yo me empecé a reír nerviosa y las manos me temblaban y me costaba respirar. No quería ser presa del pánico, pero lo era, un muerto un cadáver en pleno estado de descomposición estaba de pie delante mío, y se me estaba acercando. No sabía que hacer, no sabía donde ir, tenía los músculos de mi cuerpo tensos esperando una orden para moverse. Di un paso hacia atrás, dos, tres pero al cuarto me tropecé y caí. En su mirada vi la muerte y en sus gemidos su voz, pero algo en mí me decía que no podía morir, que tenía que salir y esconderme. Cuando estuvo cerca fue cuando reaccione y me levante, salí corriendo de aquel sitio, pero en la salida choque contra alguien, me echó a un lado y le disparó. El muerto cayo desplomado.

Con un posado sensual típico de ella y una mirada amenazadora me puso una mano en el hombro.

- Que, Te alegras de verme?

Era ella, era la loca violadora, pero me había salvado la vida, yo le salte encima llorando de alegría.

- Dios gracias! Pensé que me mataría... Ella se intentó separar de mi pero no la deje.

- Kate suéltame! Dijo haciendo más fuerza.

- No! Déjame venir con tigo loca desconocida!

Al final se separó de mi y yo aproveché para secarse las lágrimas.

- Haber... Primero me llamó Jane Aliston y segundo no quiero ser la niñera de una mocosa consentida.

- Me da igual lo que quieras o no! Tu sabes cosas de mi padre que yo ignoro además al parecer a los muertos les a dado por salir de sus tumbas y ponerse a andar o intentar matar a los vivos, así que mientras no encontramos mas gente iré con tigo. Y espero que me cuentes todo lo que tengo que saber.

Hubo un corto silencio, pero incómodo. Jane me miro directamente a los ojos y eso me puso nerviosa pero no me dejé intimidar ya estaba arta de tanto cuento. De pronto

nuestros pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos extraños ruidos y gemidos.

Jane clavo la mirada detrás mío, tarde unos segundos a comprender lo que pasaba.

- Jane... Dije con un hilo de voz, pero ella me corto.

- Kate por tu bien no te guire y entra en el Saló. Sus órdenes eran claras no tenía que gírame pero involuntariamente lo hice, me guire y vi a una orde de muertos, algunos corrían, otros andaban o se arrastraban y unos pocos escupían un extraño vómito verde. Yo presa de un ataque de pánico propio de una loca, empecé a gritar sin poder controlarme y a dar saltos. No llevaba muy bien eso de los zombis la verdad sea dicha.

Jane me cogió como pudo, pero como cada vez los zombis se estaban acercando más y yo no paraba de moverme me dio un golpe en la cabeza con la culata de su revólver que me dejó inconsciente.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Me desperté en una cama no muy grande, Jane estaba sentada a mi lado con el brazo vendado yo me sorprendí al verlo ya que antes estaba bien.

- Jane que ha pasado? Dije mientras me incorporaba, ella me miro con cara de desprecio y eso me incomodo algo.

- Que, que a pasado?! Dijo levantándose bruscamente de la cama, – Pues que por tu culpa me han mordido, como si ya no tuviera suficiente con ser tu canguro!

- Y? Dije sin entender nada, Jane estuvo a punto de golpearme pero se controlo.

- Si esas cosas te muerde te vuelves como ellos, un repugnante ser sin alma! Me quede en silencio, pensando mientras observaba su herida.

- Como es que sabes tanto? - Jane me lanzo una mirada llena de rabia. – Ya sabes de los zombis.

- No puedes entenderlo y tampoco es de tu… de tu incumbencia. Jane se tambaleo y se dejo caer encima de la cama como sí le pesara todo el cuerpo, yo me asuste y me acerque a ella preocupada pero se separo de mí con brusquedad.

- Jane por favor! – Le reproche enojada, primero porque no soportaba que me tratara así y segundo solo quería ayudarla, - Vamos necesitas que alguien te cure esa herida y…

Su sarcástica risa me callo de golpe, me levanté de la cama ya arta de sus reacciones y antes de que pudiera decirle algo me ataco con sus comentarios.

- Curarme esto, enserio?! Dijo mientras me mostraba su herida, no quise apartar la mirada para no parecer débil pero la verdad es que ver la carne a lo vivo más la sangre y lo que parecía la marca de una mandíbula humana me impresiono bastante.

- No se… yo…

- No! No se puede Kate dentro de poco me volveré como ellos, tu tendrás que matarme…

No podía matarle Jane era la única persona con la que me sentía protegida y la verdad es que ya le había cogido cariño.

- No voy a matarte! La corte con brusquedad mientras hacia un esfuerzo para no llorar.

- Jane no tú no te… Ella se levanto y me cogió de los brazos.

- Realidad llamando a Kate! Dijo haciéndome daño mientras me zarandeaba.

- Despierta, reacciona de una vez mocosa! No seas tan optimista y deja de ser la prisionera de esa fe ciega que no te deja ver más allá de tus pensamiento y sentimiento y mira la realidad – Jane me dio su revólver yo no quise cogerlo pero ella me obligo. – Cuando tengas que hacerlo hazlo por tu bien y si no lo hace disfrutare devorándote las bicerras mientras te oigo agonizar y suplicar por tu miserable vida.

Paso una hora, dos, tres y Jane seguía tumbada en la cama yo por otra parte la observaba desde una silla. No me atrevía a preguntar por su estado ya que era obvio que cada vez estaba pero, le costaba respirar, estaba sudando demasiado y estaba amarilla. Al cabo de un rato me dio la impresión de que había dejado de respirar me acerque para comprobarlo.

Si ya no respiraba, suspire, cogí el revólver y la apunte. No pude apretar el gatillo puesto que había sido ella quien me había salvado la vida y pese a su peculiar forma de ser, especialmente hacia mí, de alguna manera la quería. Me quede mirándola en silencio sin hacer nada, de pie delante de ella y dejando que pasara el tiempo.

De pronto Jane se despertó de golpe y con un movimiento veloz me arranco el revólver de las manos, cuando quise retroceder ella me agarró del brazo y me tiro bruscamente a la cama, luego se puso encima mío aplastándome todo el tórax y dificultándome la respiración.

- Jane no! Grite aunque sabiendo que fuera muy probable de que ella ya no me escuchara y solo fuera una de esas cosas sin alma que acabaría por matarme como me había dicho. Intente apartar a Jane pero ella me cogió con fuerza los brazos y me obligo a bajarlos.

- Por favor Jane no! Grite mientras me resistía a bajar los ya que si lo hacía me volvería vulnerable ante ella, pero lo consiguió, me retorció la muñeca de una forma que me dejo sin fuerza en el brazo, me retorcí de dolor y ella soltó una especie de gemido mientras se me iba acercando. Pero cuando la tuve a escasos centímetros de mi cuello se puso a reír de golpe y se aparto de mi con su típica sensualidad poniéndose a mi lado.

- Qu-que… pero… tu n-no… Dije perpleja, Jane esbozo una media sonrisa.

- Kate pero que predecible eres. Yo me enfurecí ya que era obvio que solo me estaba tomando el pelo como de costumbre, pero aun así había algo que no acababa de entender.

- Pero a ti no te habían mordido?! Jane me miro fijamente a los ojos y pude ver que algo en su mirada había cambiado.

- Si y? caso eso significa que me tenga que pasar como a los demás?

Me quede mirándola sin decir nada por miedo a sus reproches.

- Kate? Dijo esperando mi respuesta.

- No se… supongo que si.

Jane se rio otra vez en mi cara con una risa más cínica de lo normal en ella que me hico sentir idiota.

- No Kate, la respuesta correcta a mi pregunta es no.

- Pero tu me habías dicho antes eso y te vi medio muerta y…

- Kate, calla no hables vale, - Dijo mientras me tapaba la boca. – A mi no me afecta esa maldición.

- Una maldición?! Y porque no te afecta eres especial o algo parecido? Dije apartando su sucia mano de mi boca. Jane suspiro molesta.

- Se podría decir que si y siempre lo he sabido pero no quería que pasara esto. Jane saco de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña bolsa que me la dio. – Ábrela pero ten cuidado o nos condenaras a todos y entonces si que estarás muerta.

Abrí la bolsa con cuidado bajo la atenta mirada de Jane.

- Que es? Dije mientras sacaba una pequeña bola de cristal.

- El Ojo De Cristal – me dijo mientras se me acercaba, - Es parte de una antigua maldición del Sur, Méjico, tu padre… - Jane me cogió el Ojo de la mano. - Tu padre estaba obsesionado con el ojo. Me quede en silencio, observándola esperando que siguiera explicando pero no, se quedo mirando el Ojo De Cristal.

- Porque? El nunca me conto nada. Ella esbozo una sonrisa sin apartar la vista del Ojo.

- Y que esperabas que hiciera? Solo te diré una cosa mocosa tu padre John Marshall no es como tu piensa. Me miro a los ojos con una rabia reprimida.

- Y cómo es? De que lo conoces? Jane se levanto de la cama algo molesta.

- Dame la bolsa – se la di y guardo de nuevo el Ojo – No puedo contártelo. Será mejor que duerma un rato se está haciendo de noche, mañana será otro día. Yo no se lo reproche ya que parecía dolida por algo.

- Donde dormirás? Ella se giro y me dedico una de sus sonrisas sensuales aunque algo forzada y yo se la devolví. - Por? Anda duérmete mocosa.

Me desperté con los primeros rallos del sol que se colaban entre las cortinas de la habitación busque con la mirada a Jane pero no estaba, me levanté intranquila ya que anoche Jane estaba algo afectada y pensé que quería estar a sola.

Salí de la habitación y baje al Salón esperando encontrarla allí, la verdad es que me quede bastante sorprendida al verla. Estaba tumbada en un sofá al lado de la pianola con una botella de Whisky en una mano y un revólver en la otra.

Me acerque a ella que apestaba a alcohol y me senté a su lado, supongo que por el movimiento del sofá se despertó ya que entreabrió los ojos.

- Kate… dijo incorporándose pero las secuelas del alcohol se lo impido y se volvió a tumbar cerrando los ojos.

- No sabía que bebieses… Le dije mientras le cogía el Whisky de las manos Jane no se resistió pero refunfuño.

- No Kate…

- Vamos levanta – dije haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarla pero como no ponía de su parte la deje por imposible. – Jane tenemos que irnos!

Para mi sorpresa se levanto de golpe, yo me aparte, y se puso a reír como una loca borracha mientras se tambaleaba.

- Irnos?! A donde… todo el mundo está muerto… a mi me persiguen los federales y el carbón de tu padre solo porque la maldición esa no me afecta y… dijo sentándose bruscamente en una silla. – Y soy la niñera de una mocosa… que no sabe valerse por ella misma aunque la maten, te acuerdas de ayer cuando me tenias que matar y no lo hiciste me dio tanto gusto oírte suplicar por tu vida.

Intente ignorar esas palabras pese a que los borrachos nunca mienten pero ella me volvió a atacar.

- Y si no me hubiera podido contralar y te hubiese abierto en canal para sacarte las tripas y comérmelas?!

- Pero no era una broma… Jane me miro fijamente a los ojos, estos habian adquirido un color rojizo como la sangre.

- Cariño… - Dijo levantándose mientras se me acercaba, me puso una mano en el hombro y como había bajado la guardia me cogió la botella de Whisky y hecho un buen trago antes de continuar hablando. – Que te quede claro una cosa Jane Aliston nunca he estado para bromas. Se acabo la botella de un trago y la tiro al suelo.

- Vale. Baje la mirada ya que el rojor de sus ojos me estaba incomodando pese a que cada vez era de menor tonalidad. – Y que aremos ahora?

Jane se separo de mi algo incomoda y se rio.

- Para empezar aras todo lo que te diga si quieres venir con migo y procura controlar tus nervios mucha gente nos quiere muertas y eso no ayuda. Jane se dio la vuelta con un aire voluptuoso decidida a salir a la calle

- Como que "nos quiere muertas"? dije hiendo tras ella.

-Kate si quieres quedarte con migo… Jane no pudo terminar la frase ya que alguien le disparo por suerte fallo y le dieron en una ala del negro sombrero. – Pues creo que ese ha sido el mejor ejemplo que pudiera darte. Dijo con un tono burlón mientras se cubría contra la pared cogió el revólver y empezó a disparar.

Me quede de pie delante de la puerta ya que me pareció reconocer al tirado que se escondía detrás de unos barriles, era uno de los ayudantes de mi padre y sin pensarlo salí a la calle para detenerlo.

- Bill para! Grite agitando los brazos.

- Kate ben es peligroso! Cuando me dispuse a ir con el alguien me agarró del brazo y me lo flexiono toscamente hasta la altura de los omoplatos, solté un grito de dolor.

- Suéltala bastarda! Era Jane que además de atacarme por la espalda me estaba apuntado con el revólver en la cabeza.

- Tranquila… Me susurro al oído mientras dejaba de hacer presión en mi brazo.

- Bill… será mejor que dejes esa arma – Jane volvió a hacer precio en mi brazo y hasta que no grite no paro. – Ho de lo contrario le vuelo la cabeza, yo ya no tengo nada que perder, pero ella… No estaba muy segura de si lo aria o no pero igualmente me preocupe.

Bill dudo un poco antes de ceder pero acabo tirando su rifle en el suelo.

- Ya está ahora suéltala Jane. Ella se rio.

-Tú eres gilipollas o te piensas que nací ayer, dile a los demás que dejen las armas si no quieres que la mate!

Bill suspiro iracundo mientras se acercaba con mucha cautela.

- Retrocede!

- Jane de verdad que no hay nadie más he venido solo. Jane me volvió a flexionar más el brazo, pensé que me lo dislocaría o algo así, me agite para que parara pero eso solo la cabreo.

- Te piensas que te voy a creer! Jane cargo el arma y me la puso en el cuello. – Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tardara en desangrarse, tu no Bill? Me quede paralizada al oírla.

- Jane no! Le implore pero ella solo se burlo.

- "Jane no…" Eres patética. Bill levanto una mano y apareció un hombre del tejado de una casa nada mas asomar su cabeza Jane se la voló de un solo disparo y luego me soltó, Bill provecho y se puso a correr en dirección a su rifle.

- Quieto! Grito mientras disparaba cerca de mí, Bill se paró en seco y se giro.

- Si le haces algo! Jane le apunto dispuesta a matarlo, pero yo me abalance sobre ella para impedírselo.

- Basta Jane!

- Eso, basta escoria! Le grito Bill apuntándola con el rifle, pero yo me puse delante de ella.

- Bill no! Dije desesperada al ver que ninguno de los dos cedía, me guire de golpe y mire a Jane fijamente a los ojos implorándole que bajara el arma.

- Jane… Mi voz no sonó amenazadora más bien adquirió un tono amable, - Estamos las dos en esto. Inexplicablemente Jane bajo el revólver, note un peso en mi hombro.

- Buen trabajo Kate.


End file.
